ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (2012-2020 film series)
I know it has been a long time ever since Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield were on the big screen as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, but this is my idea on what Andrew Garfield's franchise could have been; the franchise had so much potential. I did Tobey's already; if y'all want to check it out, just DM me. So DO NOT EDIT UNLESS UNDER PERMISSION OF HASAMU JENKINS. This is what the Andrew Garfield/Marc Webb franchise could have been. The Amazing Spider-Man (2012 Film) Plot Years after his parents abandoned him, orphaned 17-year-old Peter Parker, who is living with his Aunt and Uncle in Queens, struggles to find his place in the world. He is an outcast at school, with his only friend, Harry Osborn, to support him, but he is extremely smart and is considered somewhat of a genius. One day, on a field trip to Oscorp, Peter gets bitten by a radioactive spider that gives him the ability to climb walls, enhanced strength, reflexes, and durability. At first, Peter uses his powers to impress Gwen Stacy, the girl of his dreams. He is truly living his best life up until his Uncle Ben is shot due to Peter's recklessness and selfishness. Peter takes up his Uncle's last words to him; "With great power comes great responsibility" and becomes the Wall-Crawling superhero known as Spider-Man. As Spider-Man emerges to the public eye in New York, a mastermind behind the scenes begins trying to frame Spider-Man for crimes he did not commit as it relates to the super-powered criminal known as the Vulture. Peter, still struggling with the guilt of Ben's death and adjusting to his powers, must take up this responsibility and become the hero he is meant to be. Cast * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy * Dave Franco as Harry Osborn * Andrew Scott as Dmitri Smerdyakov / Chameleon * Sally Field as May Parker * John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes / The Vulture * Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy * Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson * Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson * Mark Rolston as Norman Osborn * Martin Sheen as Ben Parker Ending After Spider-Man confers with the Vulture and finds out that Norman stole credit for his work on a "secret project" at Oscorp, Spider-Man confronts Chameleon who framed them both; during the fight on the Kronos rooftop, the Vulture flies in to try and kill the Chameleon and interrogate him on his obvious ties with Osborn. Captain Stacy enters the fight to tries to help Spider-Man (after finding out he is actually Peter). During the Vulture's flight with Chameleon, a debris falls on Captain Stacy, badly injuring him. Spider-Man realizes that Toomes is going crazy; Spider-Man defeats the Chameleon and Toomes believes that Spider-Man is betraying him; Spider-Man defeats him and says that he needs professional help. Spider-Man goes over to Captain Stacy, who tells him that he was wrong about Spider-Man; the city needs him. His dying wish is for Peter to protect the city, but leave Gwen out of all of it. The next day, a funeral is held of Captain Stacy; Peter, Harry, Gwen, Flash, Mary Jane, and May all attend. Toomes and Smerdyakov are forced to share a cell together, as Toomes blames Smerdyakov for his failure to kill Osborn and framing him. Smerdyakov just grins. After the funeral, Gwen tries to talk to Peter, but Peter spills the truth; he can no longer be with her. He does not tell her why. Gwen goes home crying and Peter looks at his Spider-Man suit; this is now his responsibility. He must take it up and live up to his Uncle's name. After Credits Scene One of Toomes's employers for the Vulture tech, Herman Schultz, is talking to the "Big Man", a mysterious figure who he is apparently answering to. The Big Man tells Schultz that with Toomes and Smerdyakov in jail, he no longer has to worry about the public eye ever finding out about his secret project... The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 film) Plot One year has passed into Spider-Man's superhero career and Peter has finally graduated Midtown and has entered the next chapter in his life. Peter and Gwen remain friends, but really does not want her in danger so strays away from her. As Peter is preparing for college at the Empire State University along with Gwen, Mary Jane, and his childhood best friend, Eddie Brock, Peter finds himself struggling to balance his responsibilities as Peter Parker and his duty to protect the city as Spider-Man. The city has mixed feelings about Spider-Man, but Peter feels like he does not have everything he desires; he cannot be with Gwen and he is struggling to make ends meet with Aunt May regarding the death of Uncle Ben. Meanwhile, when electrician and outcast, Max Dillon, gets caught up in an explosive accident, he becomes the dangerous force known as Electro. Electro has all this power, but takes no responsibility in it; Electro threatens to destroy everything Peter holds dear. Will Peter be able to stop Electro from taking over the city? Cast * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy * Walton Goggins as Max Dillon / Electro * Dave Franco as Harry Osborn * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock * Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Sally Field as Aunt May * Stanley Tucci as Herman Schultz / Shocker * Mark Rolston as Norman Osborn Ending After Electro finds out that Oscorp was the one behind the defect that turned him into a monster in the first place, Electro causes a power outage in the entire city and threatens to kill more people if Norman does not come out and face him like a man. The Big Man, who Shocker is working for, panics and tells Shocker that he needs to stop Electro from killing Norman. Shocker is so confused as to why the Big Man is so concerned about Norman. The Big Man angrily tells Shocker to just do it. Shocker attempts to stop Electro, but Electro becomes pure energy and fatally wounds Shocker, leaving him crippled. Spider-Man struggles to face Electro; Spider-Man created electric-proof webshooters, but even that is not helping him. Eddie comes in for a story for the Bugle and helps Spider-Man up, but leaves him once he sees Electro causing havoc (Eddie wants that money and that juicy story very bad). Electro echoes Norman's name throughout the city, but Spider-Man ends up defeating him using concussive blasters. Spider-Man saves the day and ensures that all the injured get help and to a hospital. The city thanks and cheers on Spider-Man, as the city begins to question Norman, as two villains have now spoken out against him; Electro and the Vulture. Spider-Man is near Oscorp Tower and he catches Norman, as the two exchange eye contact. Norman shuts the blind and walks into the shadows. Spider-Man swings over to Gwen's apartment;Category:Marvel Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Trilogy